


five times at least one of them was drunk and one when neither of them was

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1, Drinking, F/M, Kissing, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: Daisy. Coulson. Stuff happens. 5 + 1.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> Guys, I don't know what this is. Maybe it's the insomnia. Or the painkillers.  
> But there's an unusual (for me) amount of non-Gen non-plot in this.  
> Hope you like it!

**one**

The first time it happens is the first time the base is destroyed. It takes Skye a while to find him; behind the bar is not the first place she's looking for him. He's still in his suit and there are still tac vests around, it sort of feels like they are still in the middle of fighting. It takes her a ridiculously short amount of time to get drunk, and they end up sitting on the floor, leaning against the back of the couch, sharing a bottle of vodka (neither of them likes it, but that's one of the few bottles that didn't break). 

Everything is spinning and everything Coulson says ends up being funny, so when the bottle is empty, she kisses him on the mouth, before she stumbles to get up. She spends the next morning worrying about it, but when she sees him at the meeting, he doesn't seem to remember. If he does, he doesn't let it show, and she's not sure if she should be hurt or relieved.

**two**

She has already recovered after having been shot, but he's still in the habit of drinking a bit too much late at night. It's not the first time she finds him tipsy in his office at three in the morning, but it's the first time she's not too embarrassed to accept when he offers her a drink. He's drinking way faster than she is, so by the time she's finally finished her glass, he's already slurring his words. It looks like he's been drinking guilt with every refill, and when he eventually suggests they call it a night, he's looking positively depressed. Coulson's struggling to walk straight, but she doesn't dare to offer her shoulder or anything. She walks him to his bunk anyway. 

Before she lets him close the door, she touches his shoulder, tells him he mustn't blame himself at all. For a moment, he presses his lips together in a tight line, then pulls her in very abruptly for a sudden kiss, tongue included. She doesn't do anything to indicate she's not fine with it, but he stops as abruptly as he started, almost doesn't manage looking her in the eye before he closes the door.

**three**

It's their first New Year's since Trip died, and Skye is knocking back shots, one after the other, saying it's in his honour. Mack has been keeping an arm around her to steady her for over an hour now, but even in this state, Skye notices the looks he's been exchanging with Bobbi all across the room, so she asks Coulson, who is standing nearby, to take her back to her bunk. As he offers her his arm as she's opening her door, she turns around to face him – almost too quickly, it seems, she needs to hold on to his elbow much tighter than she'd expected. 

Her words are a little slurred, but her eyes are more piercing than ever. She tells him he's the only one who gets it, and maybe it's just because she's trying to keep herself vertical, but she ends up making out with him. He really hasn't had that much to drink, but God knows he's only human, too, so when she sucks at his lower lip, his hand inadvertently cups her behind – just for a moment, because as soon as that happens, Coulson remembers what professional behaviour looks like, and that they are both drunk, so he settles for a very faint peck on the cheek as a good-night and carefully extracts his arms from under hers. 

**four**

It's his birthday and Daisy can barely remember ever having seen him this happy. Sure, he's drunk, but in a steady, bubbly way, asking anyone and everyone for a dance, sleeves rolled up, smile wide. Obviously, she can't say no when it's her turn to get swirled around, and to be fair, he is an incredibly good dancer, so she doesn't even try to hide the fact that she's really enjoying herself. The amazing thing about dancing with Phil is that you don't actually need to do anything, really – as long as you hold on to his hand, everything works out according to some sort of secret choreography. 

As the song seems to be coming to an end, he supports her back, making her bend backwards, and since he, too, is trying to strike a pose for the ending, the distance between their faces becomes dangerously small. She's legitimately holding her breath, because she's never even wondered what the texture of his lips might feel like, what Coulson might smell like without all the work attire, until now. It's a brief moment – the next song starts, and next thing she knows, he smilingly bows a tiny bit, thanking her, almost hurrying off to ask May for a dance. 

**five**

She accidentally wakes him as she's checking up on him in the miserable motel room he rented. He wasn't meant to see her, she's still hiding from basically every agency in the country, but she accidentally knocks his alarm clock off the nightstand. He can't have been asleep for too long, because he's still drunk, the smell of cheap whiskey from those ugly, tiny bottles hovering over him. The moment he realizes it's her, he's on his feet – he needs to steady himself for a moment, hand against the wall. He rubs his eyes, and it breaks her heart a little, because whiskey or not, he almost can't believe it's her. Daisy does her best to smile, but to be honest, there's nothing she wants more than to come back – not to S.H.I.E.L.D., but to those who care about her. (To Coulson, basically.) 

He looks scared, so scared that she might dissolve or something. His hand is trembling as he slowly reaches to touch her arm. When she doesn't disappear at that, he steps closer, very carefully, very gradually, until his lips touch her lips, so tenderly that she thinks she might cry, and Daisy lets it happen, closing her eyes. When he opens his eyes again, she's gone.

**\+ 1**

It just happens.  
Their hands accidentally brush as they are getting off the plane, and it just happens. They are the last two people to leave, and maybe it's the thrill of doing something secret, something unseen, but the next thing that makes sense is them making out in the hangar, wild, but still too careful not to break this fragile, new thing, this thing that might potentially become _a thing_ but is simply _happening_ right now. 

It just happens, and Coulson realizes it must actually, really be happening, because Daisy is looking at him right now the way he's been looking at her all along: like he's the most important thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Tell me what you think :)


End file.
